


Another Chance

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should she give him another chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

The light reflected in his grey eyes the same way it reflected off the frost, a gleam in the predawn light. She could read tea leaves better than his gaze, so much time had passed.

“Why should I trust you again?” Blatant accusation ... you left, let them in.

“I had no choice.” Look at me, trust me ... I made the right decision. “Now you don’t, either.”

She looked at the locket he held, remembered their secret meetings.

“Hermione, please.”

Finally, she held out her hand. Draco twined their fingers, a reminder of the past and a promise of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2006 Drabblethon Challenge.


End file.
